The Time Upstairs
This is the page for the first movie of which a ding stick appears on. 2014 It starts with 2 friends (Tiny Jim and Giant Joe) moving into a house. They go upstairs and find a strange machine. They start trying to work out what it is and press a button. They suddenly start spinning and find themselves in the future. 2178 They find themselves in the year 2178. They are amazed by the living things stuck inside of paper. But someone drops 2 sticks on top of Giant Joe's head. He keeps questioning Tiny Jim what they could be. Until suddenly a blue light suddenly comes out of one and blows up a tree. They take it to someone to find out what it is and they say it is a Ding Stick and explains what it can do. He also tells them how to use it. Suddenly they get teleported to a space ship. There is a guy with a moustache there with a full stop in paper moving around. He claims that Tiny Jim and Giant Joe stole his Ding Sticks. He demonstrates what he plans to do with the Ding Sticks and destroys a planet and says how much more he could do with 3 of them. Tiny Jim shoots Evil Moustache Guy and then they escaped. Evil Mr Full Stop's adventure Evil Moustache guy draws Evil Mr Full Stop a Super Ding Stick so he can come out of the paper world. He get's instructed to capture one of them. At night he goes into the apartment at which Giant Joe and Tiny Jim are staying. He goes into Giant Joe's room but get's heard and awakens him. Giant Joe and Evil Mr Full Stop shoot each other at the same time and Joe's beam hits the Super Ding Stick forcing Evil Mr Full Stop to only be able to send Joe into a paper world and drops his Ding Stick when he gets transported. Evil Mr Full Stop's Super Ding Stick gets destroyed when Joe hits it. He Goes back to Evil Moustache Guy with Joe in his custody. Tiny Jim's adventure The next day Tiny Jim discovers Joe's disappearance. He then notices circle footprints and a broken stick. He then realises that Evil Mr Full Stop must have come here. He goes back to the space ship where another black Hole is being created. Joe had been transferred to a big whiteboard with a maze where he was being forced to fight Evil Mr Full Stop. Evil Moustache Guy says that if he gives him the Ding Stick Joe can go. Tiny Jim hands the Ding Stick over and Evil Moustache Guy refuses to let Joe go. He makes a Super Ding Stick (using his own as well) and blows up a planet. Tiny Jim kicks Evil moustache guy off the platform who falls with The Super Ding Stick. He transfers Joe to a small piece of paper and they go looking for the Super Ding Stick. When they get down there they find the Super Ding Stick but no body of Evil Moustache Guy. There was nowhere there where the body could have been destroyed or lost but they decided to forget about it because the pressure of impact probably destroyed the body on impact. They decide to leave Evil Mr Full Stop where he is because without a drawing hand he was useless. Back to The Past They now decide to go back to 2014 but not before a big celebration parade in their honour. Category:Movies